


The RedBand Society

by RunnerandWriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke has memory loss, F/F, Lexa has a bad heart, Red Band Society - Freeform, hospital au, kind of, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunnerandWriter/pseuds/RunnerandWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can't remember what she had for breakfast, Octavia's got one good lung while Raven's got one good leg, Jasper's got some trouble breathing, Monty has too big a heart both literally and metaphorically, and Lexa's had one to many heartbreaks fro her own heart to handle. Together they make one big team of somewhat functional teenagers all just trying to stay alive, like the X-Men but way less cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The RedBand Society

**Author's Note:**

> No beta for this right now so sorry if there's any mistakes. Enjoy.

Clarke hated hospitals. Always has and probably always will. Sure they do have their upsides and being one of the patients there certainly did help, but Clarke still stands by her statement. She hates hospitals.

Clarke had what you would call in the simplest of terms: short term memory loss. The doctors simply called it ‘an unfortunate side effect of the brain trauma caused by the car crash’. It was rather ironic really, the car crash that is. Clarke had only been 9 years old when she started having these splitting headaches, her parents took her to the doctor after they became too much, the diagnosis, a small brain tumor taking up residence right on Clarke’s prefrontal cortex. Now small 9 year old Clarke took this to mean a death sentence, but because Abby Griffin (Clarke’s mother) was chief of surgery at Ark hospital that meant Clarke had access to some of the best surgeons in the world. 

The surgery to remove the tumor had been relatively easy and the doctors expected Clarke to make a full recovery much to the happiness of both her parents. What the doctors hadn’t anticipated was the slippery road coming back home after Clarke’s last checkup.

Abby had to stay behind to continue her shift while Clarke and her dad left the hospital that rainy afternoon, both immensely glad to be done with the white walls and almost overly sterile smell of the place. Driving back hadn’t even been an issue, both Clarke and her father were belting out the words to some song on the radio at the time when Jake had taken his eyes off the road for one second too long and a deer jumped out in front of their car. Seeing it at the last second Jake quickly hit his brakes and swerved the car, just narrowly missing the animal.

That was the first mistake, the serve made the small Honda swerve to the left forcing Jake to again jerk the wheel the other way overcompensating for how much the car had turned. What came next was a mess of broken glass, screams, and Clarke’s still healing head to smash against the dashboard.

She doesn’t remember much else past that point, there were sirens and blood, and people pulling her out of the car. All Clarke cared about was her dad. She tried pushing the paramedic’s hands away but she was too weak to actually move them. It was at that point Clarke blacked out, scared and unable to do anything but yell for her dad as the darkness slowly over came her.

\-----6 YEARS LATER----- 

Clarke was running down one of the many hallways of Ark hospital quickly looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. Clarke knew these passage ways like the back of her hand, certain that she was no longer being followed Clarke stopped and slid down the wall so she could sit. There weren’t many things Clarke could remember nowadays, her memory loss keeping her from being able to recall most new information among other things, but after spending the past few years living in the hospital Clarke come to be able to memorize the place, with some help of course.  
After the accident Clarke’s head had taken a serious blow causing her prefrontal cortex, the area that stored her short term memory, to short circuit basically. Having had surgery on it only a few days prior to the crash had severely damaged it, beyond repair her doctors had said. Or at least that’s what she had been told; Clarke doesn’t remember too many details after the crash. She does know that her memory wasn’t the only thing taken from her that night. Jake had died sometime between the car’s first roll and its final stop some 400 meters away from the road. Clarke still had all the news reports and medical files about the accident tucked carefully under her bed’s mattress.

After Clarke had fainted the paramedics brought her to Ark hospital where she was then operated on, Clarke’s right leg had gotten caught up in the car’s mangled frame and had to be amputated just above the knee. Her head had been stitched up along with her left arm which then was placed in a full cast. She was in a medically induced coma for 3 weeks as her head tried to heal. When Clarke finally woke up, nothing was the same.

She was given paper after paper explaining what had happened. She had doctors all coming to visit her, trying to help her process. It didn’t matter though she didn’t remember who they were the next day. Clarke’s mother became distant, too caught up in grief to visit her daughter more than a handful of times each month. On one of her mother’s rare visits Clarke was told she would be staying at the hospital from now on, her condition was just too severe to take care of on her own especially with Abby taking more and more shifts in order to numb her pain.

So that’s how Clarke found herself running through one of the many halls and sitting with her head leaned back up against the wall trying to remember why it was she started running in the first place when she started thinking about her accident and the last 6 years leading up to now. 

“Ha! I found you! I win, wait till I tell Raven I beat you in hide and seek” 

Clarke whipped her head to the right, seeing a short brunette walk towards her, smirk firmly on her face. Clarke was confused briefly, trying to remember just who this girl was. The girl must’ve seen the look on her face as she slid down next to Clarke, her smirk slowly falling off of her face.

“Hey, it’s cool Clarke. It’s me Octavia, we were playing hide and seek with Raven” 

Clarke scrunched her eyebrows together, thinking hard about who this girl was before she finally pieced it together, right Octavia one of Clarke’s best friends along with Raven. 

“Oh yeah, sorry, I know who you are O. I was just thinking about some stuff and it took me a second.”

Octavia smiled, relief in shining in her eyes when the blonde responded. “Good. You can’t just leave me to deal with Reyes, but hey we have to go now it’s almost dinner time and I’m sure the gang is probably wondering where we are.”

They both moved to stand, Clarke a little slower because of her prosthetic, and made their way back the way Clarke had come from. Ark hospital was huge consisting of 6 stories and spanning multiple different ways giving each floor many different wings. It had been hard at first for Clarke to navigate through the hospital. Having been there only a few times before the crash, and not really exploring it when she was there, left Clarke with only a general idea of how to get around the building but after the first few months the information of where each hallway was moved into her long term memory allowing Clarke to finally go from the cafeteria to her room without getting lost a hundred times.

Something's Clarke still had trouble keeping track of, like when she first met her friends, she had no idea who they were only a few hours after meeting them. She eventually figured it all out having been with them for the last few years now but some days Clarke would have momentary slip ups, her friends didn’t mind though which is what Clarke loved about them the most. It was because of this though that Clarke was one of the only people at the hospital that got her own room. It was just too difficult to reintroduce Clarke to her roommate every day until she could finally remember on her own.

Walking through the food line Clarke thinks back on this as collects her food and walks with Octavia towards their usual table at the back of the cafeteria. Some of Clarke’s other friends are already sitting at the table probably arguing about some mundane thing. 

“I’m telling you Jasper, Captain America is way better than Iron Man!” Monty is saying to the goggled boy beside him as Clarke and Octavia take their seats.

“No way Monty even I’m with Jasper on this one” Raven says before turning to Clarke and Octavia. “So Griff, did you win again?”

Before Clarke can even respond Octavia is throwing her hands up into the air declaring her victory. “Not this time. I, Octavia Blake, have finally bested the great Clarke Griffin!”

The whole table is laughing at Octavia’s outburst leaving Clarke to marvel at her group of misfits. Octavia with her faulty lungs, Raven with braced legs, Jasper and his cystic fibrosis, and Monty with his too big a heart. Of course they had other friends, but the 5 of them were the ones who hung out the most and Clarke wouldn’t trade them for the world.

The table quiets down after a few minutes and the group falls back into an easy banter with Raven, Octavia, and Clarke arguing about the legitimacy of Octavia’s win while Monty and Jasper talk between themselves, occasionally making a comment on the other threes disagreement.

After dinner Jasper and Monty make their getaway saying they need to work on a project for school, which yes they all still have to attend at the hospital. It was actually a problem for Clarke in the beginning seeing as she couldn’t remember any of the lessons she had just learned, but Clarke had developed a system over the years where she would simply record all her lessons and re-watch them until the information sunk in, then if there was homework or a test she had to take she would do it then.

Once the two boys had left Clarke, Raven, and Octavia snuck out to the hospitals roof. Clarke had stumbled upon the roofs entrance after her first few months at the hospital. From there it had become Clarke’s favorite place to hang out, often going there when she need to relax or if she was having a particularly rough day. Eventually Clarke introduced Raven and Octavia to the spot when they had become good enough friends and they often found themselves just sitting out there laughing and talking about whatever they wanted.

“I heard Sinclair talking about some new patient we’re supposed to be getting in tomorrow.” Raven said from her spot on one of the many lawn chairs set up.

“So? We get new patients every day?” Clarke replied.

“Sinclair said it was going to be Lexa Woods”

At this both Clarke and Octavia whip back towards Raven the only problem is the two of them had been taking turns hitting golf balls from the edge of the roof and at hearing the news Octavia had loosened her grip on the club effectively releasing it from her grasp and throwing it off the roof. There’s a loud crash as the gold club lands on whatever the noise came from making both girls scramble back from the buildings edge and over to where Raven was laughing hysterically at them.

“Damn, I didn’t think you’d be that surprised O, but seriously Sinclair definitely said it was Lexa Woods they were bringing in”

Lexa Woods was probably one of the most well-known high schoolers ever. For starters she came from an extremely rich family, both parents being owners of multiple major companies and on top of that Lexa had been the subject of many news articles. The reason being her true ‘underdog story’ as the tabloids put it, not that Clarke read those of course. But Lexa had apparently been born with some kind of heart problem which had kept her from doing most activities as a child, but basically because her parents had an unimaginable amount of money they had somehow gotten her a new heart and Lexa had pretty much been able to join her school’s sports teams.

The only reason Clarke knew all of this was because of her many hours watching and reading the news trying to keep up with all the current events and she only remembers Lexa because of the many news cover on the girl, obviously not because Clarke was at all interested in her.

“Well what’s wrong with her, I thought her parents bought her that fancy new heart?” Clarke asked, voice dripping with disdain.

“I’m not sure, Sinclair didn’t say”

“It doesn’t matter, she’s probably going to be staying in a separate wing from all us commoners anyway” Octavia states grabbing a new gold club and moving back to the edge of the roof to continue  
her game.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, not sure about posting schedule yet so sorry if it's a bit slow at first with the updates. But please stick around and sees where this goes I can promise there will be no deaths or stray bullets. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
